In research settings advanced optical imaging facilities have the potential to expand the role of non- invasive imaging for scientific discovery. We are proposing to purchase a state of the art bioluminescent/fluorescent imaging system (the IVIS Spectrum). After comparing available systems we have decided that the IVIS Spectrum from Caliper Life Sciences (Boston MA), best serves the needs of our research community. Such a system will not only greatly increase our in vivo optical imaging capabilities, but also allow integration with data collected by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and high resolution micro CT scanning. UCSD has one of the finest state of the art functional- MRI imaging facilities the world, and together these complementary imaging modalities will allow investigators to perform research at a level impossible to achieve before. Signals localized to three- dimensional quantitative anatomical structures will enhance precision in studies ranging from normal development to disease pathologies. Moreover, there are many types of experiments that can be designed to image tissues and cells ex vivo, and utilize this imaging system for high throughput screening. Importantly, this optical imaging facility will be part of a multi-module Physiology Core being developed to provide small animal functional assays, which include cardiovascular dynamics, metabolic analysis, and pulmonary function. Support from these multiple small animal function modules will complement imaging modalities to better understand the physiological bases of collected imaging data. The School of Medicine Medical Teaching Facility community (despite the name this is primarily a research oriented community) is in critical need of a comprehensive resource for incorporating non-invasive imaging data with methods to assess changes in integrative physiological function. All MTF researchers will have access to this state-of-the-art optical imaging data acquisition method, software, as well as training and education for data processing, image analysis, and data integration methods. As development of acquisition and analysis techniques accelerate, the core of investigators incorporating optical imaging into their research programs will provide a knowledge base for investigators that make up the UCSD community, will make these new tools and imaging techniques widely available, and encourage broader use of these technologies. UCSD and the greater San Diego community have strong research programs and this imaging center will add to the ability of researchers to achieve and perhaps even exceed their research goals. Public Health Relevance: Optical imaging is an essential tool for non-invasively studying biological processes in animal models. Understanding and monitoring dynamic changes in physiological systems in both health and disease states will greatly improve the scientific communities ability to diagnose and combat a wide range of illnesses.